


Display

by freosan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Forced Orgasm, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Sounding, vacuum bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freosan/pseuds/freosan
Summary: Noct bites into the plastic between his teeth until his jaw aches but his body still betrays him, getting hard under Ardyn’s hand.He can’t see and he can’t move, but Ardyn can still touch him, still… violate him like this. The stasis around him doesn’t feel like magic. Something physical… Noct imagines himself encased in metal, like that guy in that old scifi movie Prompto likes. But Ardyn can see him. Can still touch him. Something like glass, with holes in it so Ardyn can get his hands on him.The idea of what he must look like makes him want to throw up.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 162
Collections: FFXV Kinkmeme





	Display

**Author's Note:**

> For this ancient [kinkmeme prompt](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4398.html?thread=8848174)!

Noct wakes up, he thinks. It’s confusing at first, since he feels like he’s floating, and everything is as dark with his eyes open as with them closed. If he’d thought about it he’d’ve expected a cell, or maybe, with Ardyn’s taste for the dramatic, heavy chains or elaborate ropes. Instead there is just this, darkness, a smothering pressure over his entire body, the ring of total silence in his ears.  
  
There’s something firm and plastic-tasting between his teeth, and his mouth is clamped shut around it. The stuff covering him doesn’t even have enough slack to let him him open his jaw to spit it out. Drool drips out the corners of his mouth and he panics, tries to thrash, can’t do that either. The pressure is too much. He’s not paralyzed; his muscles respond, but whatever is covering him is too heavy and too tight to move.  
  
“As entertaining as it is to watch you struggle, Noctis, you have no hope of escape.”  
  
Ardyn’s voice is clear and loud, right in his ears, making him twitch and try to cover them. No use, of course. His hands stay out to the sides of his head - he thinks - fingers spread wide, no matter how much he tries to turn them into fists.  
  
Something touches his stomach and he flinches. Ardyn laughs in his ear, and then Noct feels the touch again, something heavy and warm and too smooth to be skin. It runs up his stomach and over his chest, and his nipple is pinched hard and sharp. He tries to shout and nearly chokes on it, his own drool making him gag.  
  
“You make such beautiful music for me,” Ardyn says. Noct holds his breath and presses his tongue to the back of his throat to stop himself making any more sounds.  
  
Ardyn’s soft, disappointed sigh could be coming from an inch away, but Noct feels no hint of his presence, no warm air of his breath - just something stroking his chest, gently now and repetitively like he’s being petted. Noct struggles again and has to let go of the breath he’s been holding. But there’s barely any opening for air in whatever’s over his face, and by the time he can get oxygen in he’s seeing sparks inside his eyelids.  
  
“You’ll come to enjoy this, in time, I believe,” Ardyn says. “You are a simply astounding display piece.”  
  
Noct shudders. The touch at his chest turns into a grab, grasping at his pec, and it has to be a hand, right? Noct can’t think of anything else that moves like that. But it doesn’t feel right, doesn’t feel like skin on skin. Everything’s a step removed and he’s floating here, totally at Ardyn’s mercy.  
  
Magic, he thinks, but it doesn’t feel like that. It feels physical. He tries to draw in a slow, steady breath, fighting against the mask all the while. Ardyn lets him. Ardyn’s hand stays on him, and he feels like he’s being watched.  
  
“You shall be the talk of Lucis, if I deign to allow any other to set eyes on you.” He grips Noct’s thigh, and he runs both his hands up the front of Noct’s body, over his ribs, pausing again at his nipples to pinch and tug at them. This time, Noct fights against the groan. He feels sick. But if he chokes in this - whatever it is, he doesn’t think Ardyn will let him loose long enough to get his breath back.  
  
Noct always thought Ardyn was slimy, but he hadn’t worried about himself - Prompto maybe, but Ardyn hadn’t been giving _him_ those looks. But now… Ardyn’s hands are too smooth and the pain is too sharp when he pinches, but he’s still touching Noct like he’s got the right. Noct would curse him, if he could.  
  
“Nothing to say for yourself? No bravado, no hollow threats?” Ardyn laughs and now his hands are between Noct’s legs, running up the front of his thighs, and Noct can’t close his legs either. He can bend his knees maybe an inch and then he’s out of slack, his muscles burning as he tries to fight it.  
  
When Ardyn’s hand closes around his cock, _that’s_ immediate with nothing to protect him from Ardyn’s bare skin. Noct yells, but the gag muffles him and it probably sounds more like a moan. Noct’s face goes hot. He hopes Ardyn can’t see it.  
  
“There’s the Noctis I know,” Ardyn says. He grips Noct’s flaccid dick too tightly, jerking him too hard, yanking at his balls. It hurts, fuck, but the violation’s worse - he feels like his stomach might drop out of him. Fighting is impossible, but he tries anyway, struggling as much as he can against the unyielding material around him.  
  
“You won’t escape.”  
  
_The hell I won’t,_ Noct thinks. He reaches for the armiger, and feels nothing.  
  
“I can see all of you, Noctis,” Ardyn says. His voice is too low and quiet in Noct’s ears. Noct feels something warm press against his neck. “I know what an attempt to summon your ancestral weapons looks like. I’m afraid the kings of old shan’t help you now.” The warmth presses against him again - lips. Ardyn is _kissing_ him.  
  
Another touch on his cock makes him groan in surprise. Ardyn’s hand around him is slower, now, and slippery with something. Noct bites into the plastic between his teeth until his jaw aches but his body still betrays him, getting hard under Ardyn’s hand.  
  
He can’t see and he can’t move, but Ardyn can still touch him, still… _violate_ him like this. The stasis around him doesn’t feel like magic. Something physical… Noct imagines himself encased in metal, like that guy in that old scifi movie Prompto likes. But Ardyn can see him. Can still touch him. Something like glass, with holes in it so Ardyn can get his hands on him.  
  
The idea of what he must look like makes him want to throw up.  
  
Ardyn strokes him until he’s fully hard, keeps stroking him until he’s shaking in his impossible bindings, his hips trying to twitch forward and getting caught. Noct is panting, desperate to get in a full breath but unable to. He sees stars against the black before Ardyn pulls his hand away.  
  
“I think you’re ready,” Ardyn says, practically purring. Something cold teases at the head of Noct’s cock, just as slick as his fingers but harder. “Have you tried this before, Noct? I understand it’s extremely pleasurable. You shall have to let me know.”  
  
The cold metal slips inside him - unyielding, stretching his cock, molesting him in ways he didn’t know were even possible. Unable to curse, he groans around his gag. He hears Ardyn’s laugh and the thing slips in further. Then Ardyn starts pulling it in and out, _fucking_ him with it, slow and careful until to Noct’s horror it starts to feel _good_.  
  
And Ardyn can tell. He pushes the metal deep, making Noct moan - for real this time, gods damn him - and he stops touching him, and Noct hangs in nothing, trembling with the unwelcome pleasure.  
  
He’s not sure how long it is before Ardyn’s hands are on him again, behind him this time, grabbing two handfuls of his ass and squeezing hard. Noct cries out but it’s not like he can _do_ anything. Soon there’s something hard and cold pressing against his asshole, too. Ardyn slides it into him without seeming to care when Noct yells.  
  
Ardyn works the thing in and out and before long Noct doesn’t have breath left to protest. It’s big enough to be hard to take easily but not enough to really hurt and soon Ardyn has it all the way inside him.  
  
“Now this is an interesting little toy. I think you’ll like it, Noct. Let me show you what it can do.”  
  
Noct braces himself as best he can but he’s still taken off guard when the toy starts vibrating. It’s too strong to ignore, he can feel it all the way up his spine and down his legs, and he whines in protest. But Ardyn wants more out of it. Noct hears his disapproving hum and the toy moves inside of him, and he doesn’t know what Ardyn’s trying to do until it catches him at the right angle and Noct _screams_.  
  
Noct struggles as hard as he can, mindlessly trying to fuck himself on it, but the trap Ardyn has him in is too complete. Ardyn’s laugh rings in his ears and the toy stays right where it is. “You don’t want to come, do you? You aren’t enjoying this at all,” Ardyn purrs. “It’s alright, Your Majesty, you can admit to it. No one can hear you but me.”  
  
Noct’s cock is throbbing as he fights his bonds, but it feels like forever before Ardyn touches him again. By the time he feels Ardyn’s hand around his cock he’s so far gone he practically sobs with relief, and Ardyn praises him for it, keeps up a litany of “Oh well _done_ Your Majesty” and “So beautiful, Noct,” until Noct groans and shoots all over his hand.  
  
Ardyn keeps stroking him until it’s almost painful, but then he leaves again. Noct hangs in a timeless daze. His muscles twitch as the toy in his ass keeps up its vibrations. All of him is too sensitive and he thinks again of what he must look like, bound up for Ardyn’s pleasure and now totally debauched.  
  
Eventually he feels Ardyn’s fingers again, tracing down his chest and hips, stroking him for a while but finally coming to rest on his softened cock. Ardyn’s voice is low and almost soothing. “There we are. One more finishing touch, I think.”  
  
Metal, again. A cold ring clicks into place around the base of his balls and holds his cock down tight with the rod still inside it. The toy in his ass kicks up to a higher vibration. Noct whines helplessly and Ardyn kisses him, his lips firm against Noct’s below the gag.  
  
“Won’t your friends enjoy this sight when they find you. I wonder if they’ll be clever enough to take advantage of it.” Ardyn laughs and then... he's gone. Noct holds onto the sound as long as he can, hanging alone in the dark.


End file.
